Grumpee And His Sick Boys
by Glow60
Summary: Here is the 4th Grumpee Story – Two of Gibbs' family members are not feeling well and they are placed into his care.


**Grumpee And His Sick Boys**

By Glow60

 _Summary – Here is the 4_ _th_ _Grumpee Story – Two of Gibbs' family members are not feeling well and they are placed into his care._

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In these Grumpee stories, I will always have Gibbs' age closer to Mark Harmon's true age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _*** In Season 13 – From what I have read so far, Tony is having trouble with Zoe and Jeanne Benoit is returning for what could be multiple episodes. I am not sure what the producers or writers are planning for Tony's love life but I can't wait to find out. I really have never had a problem with either one of these two female characters. I know both of them really cared about Tony and Tony cared about them. In this story, I have no plans in changing anything about who Tony is married too. The reason I wrote these stories to begin with are because I love the characters Gibbs and Tony. I want our heroes to finally find happiness and have lives outside NCIS they both deserve._

 _ **Day One…**_

In the very early morning hours while it was still dark outside, Gibbs was down in his basement working on one of the dressers for his grandchildren when he hears, "Gibbs…are you down there?"

Gibbs put his sander down and heads upstairs.

Zoe is holding her sleeping youngest child in her arms, while a very sick and tired looking Tony is just standing next to her. Gibbs already knew the father was not feeling well. He tells Tony to go upstairs and lie down before he falls down. Tony just nods as he heads toward the stairs.

Gibbs turns his attention back to Zoe and takes the sleeping small child from her arms. She then hands him two small white bags with the words big Tony and little Tony' names written on them. "Gibbs…Abby is sleeping in the car…so I have to make this real quick. Their go bags are by the door. Their medicines are in these bags with the instructions and who to call if they get any worst. If that happens please call me. Spider did cough most of the night and didn't get much sleep. He took his meds just before he came here. He will probably sleep most of the morning. As for my little boy here, his molars are almost though and he wasn't too cranky yesterday or last night. Gibbs…I am really…really sorry to have to leave my two sick boys with you."

Gibbs smiles and says, "Zoe don't worry…I know what to do for both of them. Don't forget, I've been around teething children before and I have dealt with Tony being sick too. Yesterday…when you told me they were coming over I made some of my mom's famous chicken soup that Tony loves so much. You and my granddaughter go and try to have some fun at your niece's wedding. Bring me back some pictures of my granddaughter in her flower girl dress. She's been telling me so much about it. It would break her heart if she didn't get to go."

Zoe smiles and kisses the older man on his cheek, "Gibbs…I don't know what I would do without you. Well…I better get going. I will see you in a week. Thanks again Gibbs…and don't overwork yourself or get yourself sick by taking care of our boys."

Gibbs follows her to the doorway and watches as she backs the car out of the driveway. Seconds later he closes the door. He locks it and puts the chain lock on. He has been doing that every since he started having small children running around his house.

He looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiles. He always loves it when his grandchildren are here especially this one. The house doesn't seem so lonely. He carries the little one to the bedroom on the first floor. He places the sleeping child on the bed. He sits down on the side of the bed and feels the little boy's forehead for a fever. He doesn't feel one. For a few minutes he just sits there and studies the little boy's face. He wonders how much longer Tony's family will be in his life.

 _ **A Little Over A Three Weeks Ago…**_

 _Tony was all smiles as he steps down the stairs, "Gibbs…you are not going to believe this. Vance just gave me the opportunity to take over the NCIS Europe and Africa Field Office. It seems Mark Daniels is going to retire in a few months so there will be an opening. Leon told me if I want the job it is mine but I have to let him know at least by next month."_

 _He remembers he tried not to show his emotions as he stares at his friend for a few seconds before he asks, "Are you going to take it?"_

" _I just don't know…I would like to but...I am not sure I want to make such a big move. If I was by myself I would take the position in a heartbeat but I have a family now that I have to think about."_

" _What does Zoe think?_

 _Tony smiles, "She says she knows how hard I have worked all these years and believes I deserved it. She said she is going to leave it up to me to make that decision." Tony grins, "Quote her very words…for whither thou goest…my beloved Spider, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge with you my dear Spider."_

 _Gibbs walks over to the shelf where he keeps his bourbon and pours it into two mason jars, "DiNozzo…you got yourself a good woman."_

 _Tony smiles, "Yah…don't I know that. Gibbs…I not sure it is a good thing to take our kids so far away from everything they know. They are so young and they love it here. They love…you…Abby, McGee and the others. If we move to Italy they won't be around you guys anymore. I am not sure I want to do that to them."_

 _He hands his younger friend one of the jars, "They will make new friends."_

 _Tony straddles one of the workhorse benches. "I am pretty sure they would make friends but I am still not sure I want them to have too. I can still remember how hard it was for me when I was a kid. When…my mom was alive we use to go see other members of our family all the time especially during the holidays. There was some stability there. After my mom died, my dad would warehouse me in boarding schools and summer camps. My holidays were spent with my friends and their families or at school. Gibbs…I just don't know if I want my kids to be so far away from the family they know. What do you think?"_

 _He smiles at the father, "I think that decision belongs to you and Zoe alone."_

 _Tony grins at him; "Yah…I figured you were going to say that but I still wanted to hear it from you."_

" _Tony…you don't need my opinion…you do whatever you think is best for you and your family. No matter where you move too…we will always be there for you. Do I have to remind you that we will be only a phone call or a airplane ticket away?"_

 _Tony laughs._

Gibbs remembers for the rest of the afternoon and late into the night the two old friends just talk about old times and the future. Things have not changed over the years for the two of them. He sanded and played the role of the functional mute while Tony did most of the talking. When his younger friend became very quiet he was not surprised to find Tony had fallen asleep with his head resting on the workbench. He pulled out his cellphone and called Zoe. He told her not to worry about her husband. Tony was safe and will be home in the morning. When he was finished with the call he woke Tony up and told him to go upstairs and get some sleep.

That night he couldn't sleep…if Tony changes his mind and does decide to take the position he was going to miss them dearly.

 **Present Time…**

Gibbs stares at his little grandchild for a few seconds longer before he heads upstairs to check on the little boy's father. As soon as he walks into the room he could hear the slight wheezing in Tony's breathing. He touches Tony's forehead and doesn't feel a fever. A few seconds later, he smiles when the sleeping man tries to push his hand away. Tony mutters something about leaving him alone and then goes right back to sleep.

As Gibbs is standing up to leave, he hears a whisper, "Grump…ee?"

He turns and sees his little grandson. He picks up the toddler up and asks, "I thought you were asleep. Are you feeling okay?"

Little Tony just shakes his head. Gibbs places his hand on the child's forehead and could tell immediately he was running a slight fever. He carries the little boy downstairs and into the kitchen. He sits the little boy down in his highchair. He opens the bag of medicine Zoe had given him. He finds what he needs for a fever and gives it to the child. He then reaches into the freezer and pulls out a Popsicle and hands it to the little boy. Little Tony takes it and immediately begins sucking on it.

Gibbs picks the little boy up and takes him into the living room. He turns on the TV and the two just sit there quietly and watches an old John Wayne movie. It wasn't long after the little boy falls into a sleep. Gibbs could have taken his grandson to the bedroom but he was enjoying the moment too much.

A couple of hours later, he didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he did. It was now almost nine. He hears coughing coming from upstairs. He stands up with the child in his arms. He heads to the bedroom on the first floor and lays the small child gently on the bed so he does not wake him. He covers him with a blanket and heads toward the stairs.

As he starts to climb the stairs he stops himself and decides to stop by the kitchen first. He turns the water kettle on and grabs the bag with big Tony's name on it. He heads up the stairs and then into the bedroom. By now, Tony is sitting up in the bed and coughing what sounds like his lungs out. Gibbs reaches into the bag and pulls out the cough medicine and gives it to Tony. After a few minutes the coughing seems to subside just a little. Before Gibbs can say a nything he hears the whistle from the kettle going off. He tells Tony he will be right back as heads out of the room and down the stairs. He returns shortly with a nice cup of hot tea with lemon and honey in it. Tony takes a couple of sips of the hot liquid and thanks him.

Gibbs asks him if he is okay.

Tony nods his head, "Thanks Gibbs…(cough) how is my little one doing?"

"He's doing okay. I had to give him some medicine because he had a slight fever but he is sleeping right now."

"Gibbs…I'm (cough) sorry…you have to take care (cough) of us."

"Not a problem when it comes to family. Tony would you like some chicken soup or something?"

"Yes…thank you."

While Tony is waiting for Gibbs to return with the soup he notices a small pair of green eyes peeking into the room. He smiles and waves at the little boy.

The little boy takes a couple of steps into the room and asks, "Daddy…feel better?"

Even though Tony wasn't feeling well, he lies to his son, "Yes…Daddy feels a little (cough) better now that you are here. How do you feel?"

"Kay…"

The little boy takes a few steps closer but Tony stops him, "Little man…please don't come anywhere near Daddy. You know I have a very bad cold and I could give it to you. You have to keep your distance from Daddy for now."

The little boy continues to move a little closer when he hears, "Do what your daddy just told you."

The little boy turns and looks up, "Grump…ee…I miss my daddy."

"I know you do but for now it is better you don't go near him. I don't want you to be sick like he is. I will tell you what…you can stand there by the door and you can talk to your daddy from there…okay?"

The little boy wasn't happy but he was going to take what he could get, "Kay…"

Gibbs sets the bed tray down on Tony's lap. "Your meds are on the tray. Make sure you take them."

Tony smiles and immediately does what Gibbs tells him to do. The younger man looks at the chicken soup and it looks so delicious. Too bad he couldn't smell or taste it. The only reason he was eating it was because he was hungry.

Gibbs leaves the father and his son alone as he heads downstairs.

About twenty minutes later, little Tony walks into the kitchen. He tells Gibbs his daddy has finished eating and he had fallen asleep.

"Would you like something to eat?"

The little boy smiles, "Yes…chicky…soup like daddy."

Gibbs picks his grandson up and places him in the highchair. He half fills a bowl with the hot chicken soup and places it on the counter to let is cool. He sits down next to the highchair, "Tony…how about you let me look at your teeth and see how they are coming along?"

The little boy opens his mouth and shows his front teeth. Gibbs couldn't help but grin, "Little man, I need you to open your mouth wider so I can look at your back teeth."

The little boy then opens his mouth real wide. Gibbs could tell the molars were almost through. "Okay you can shut your mouth. Do they hurt?"

The little boy smiles, "Pain all gone."

Gibbs smiles, "Good…how about we eat now?" Gibbs takes a spoon and dips it into the cooling soup. He tastes it and can tell it is cool enough for the small child. As he sets the bowl of soup down in front of the child he could tell something is bothering the little boy, "Tony what's wrong?"

The little boy raises both his hands in exasperation. "I miss my daddy. I want to be with my daddy but you, mommy and daddy tell me I have to stay away. What am I suppose to do Grump…ee?"

Gibbs smiles just a little, "We know you want to be with your daddy. We want that too but your daddy is sick. He can make you sick and we don't want that to happen. For now you need to keep your distance from your daddy until he is better."

"Grump…ee I hate sick."

Gibbs stands up and kisses the little boy on the top of the head. "I know that little man and I hate sick too…but it won't be much longer before you can be with your Daddy." Gibbs gives the little boy his favorite spoon and some crackers. While little Tony is eating Gibbs steps out in the hallway and calls McGee.

Later that day McGee shows up with three boxes. First thing his does is head straight up the stairs to see Tony. It was almost an hour later when he comes back down the stairs with two boxes. "Sorry Gibbs…Tony and I got talking about something that happen at work the other day. We got…"

"McGee?"

"Right." McGee reaches into the smallest box and pulls out a blue and white baby monitor. McGee smiles as he hands the monitor to little Tony. It was just the right size for the little boy to hold, "Tony…this is for you so you can talk to your daddy at anytime."

The little boy examines it before he smiles back at his uncle.

McGee smiles as he explains the device to him, "Tony…all you have to do is press this button and voilà you can talk to your daddy."

The little boy presses the button and his daddy appears on the screen. The father smiles and says, "Hi squirt."

"Hi…Daddy! Daddy…I miss you so much."

"I miss you too…Squirt."

Gibbs signals McGee to follow him so the father and son can have some time alone. Once in the hallway McGee hands him another monitor, which is a little bigger. "I got this one for you. I have already set this one up so you can watch both of them while they are sleeping. If you press this button it will show a split screen. This way you won't have to get up and check on them all night long."

"Thanks Tim."

"No problem…I just wish I had thought about it first. The other day when I called to check on how Tony was doing, Zoe mentioned besides Tony being sick, he was pretty upset because he couldn't spend anytime with his children. At least if they had the monitors, they could talk to each other. Leave it to you to come up with a way for them to talk to each other when they every they want too. Well…I got to go…I promised Delilah and the boys I was going to take them to get some ice cream after dinner. Would you like me to bring you some ice cream later?"

Gibbs smiles, "That would be nice. Tim…tell Delilah and the boys I said hi."

"I will…. Just let me knew if you need anything else."

Gibbs walks into the living room and is not surprised to see little Tony still talking into his monitor. The little boy keeps giggling every time his daddy says something to him. Gibbs decides to leave the two alone. He heads into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and to start working on dinner.

As the sun was starting to set, Gibbs tells the little boy to say goodnight to his daddy because he needs to get him ready for bed. The little boy at first tries to pout then refuses to go but all it took from his Grumpee was just stares at him. Finally the little boy gives in and tells his daddy goodnight and he kisses the screen. He then reluctantly turns the monitor off and goes with his Grumpee to get ready for bed. When little Tony had taken his bath and is finally in his favorite pajamas, he rushes over and turns on his monitor. He tries to talk with his daddy but by now his daddy is fast asleep. The little boy turns to Gibbs and holds his index finger up to his mouth and says, "Ssshh…Daddy sleeping."

Gibbs picks the little boy up and places him in the bed. He covers the little boy with a blanket. He takes the monitor from the little boy and places it on the table next to the bed. He sits down and begins reading the little boy a bedtime story. It wasn't long before the little boy falls into a deep sleep. Gibbs bends down and kisses the little boy on the forehead.

Before Gibbs heads into the living room, he decides to check on the adult Tony. The younger man is sleeping. Gibbs take the monitor from Tony's hand and places it on the nightstand next to the bed. He plugs the monitor into the outlet. He checks to make sure Tony doesn't have a fever and leaves.

Thirty minutes later, Zoe calls to check on her boys. Gibbs tells them they are doing find and not to worry. They talked for a little while and then they hung up.

It was around eleven, when Gibbs woke up and felt his kidneys were about to bust. He heads straight to the bathroom. When he is finished, he decides to go check on his grandson. He grins when he finds, little Tony awake and talking into the baby monitor. The little boy was laughing and telling his daddy how much he misses him and can't wait until he is better.

Gibbs waits a few minutes before he walks into the room and finally tells the little boy to say goodnight to his daddy because they both need to get some sleep. The little boy does as he is told. Gibbs looks into the monitor and tells the father to get some sleep too or he is going to have to go up there. Tony laughs and tell him goodnight. Gibbs put the monitor on the table and tells the little boy to have a good night. The little boy smiles and closes his eyes. Gibbs bends down again kisses him on the forehead. He then heads back into the living room to get some sleep.

 _ **Day Two…**_

In the early morning hours Gibbs slowly makes his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He was tired because he didn't get much sleep. Around one in the morning, he was awakened when he heard coughing coming from the monitor. Someone sounded like they were trying to hack up a lung. He runs up the stairs and gives Tony his medicine. For a little while the medicine looked like it wasn't going to work, he had thought about calling 911. He was very thankfully when the medicine started to take effect.

Gibbs sits there for a few minutes and just stares at his sick friend. Ever since Tony had the plague Gibbs would never admit it to anyone but he worried about his younger friend's health. No one knew Gibbs had secretly met with Brad Pitt. At first the good doctor didn't want to say anything because of the doctor patient confidentiality. When Gibbs tried to convince the doctor that he needed to know for the safety of his team that didn't work with the doctor either. Gibbs finally had to admit to Pitt that Tony really had nobody to watch out for him. It was then Pitt gave in and warned him that Tony's lungs were forever scarred and they would never be a hundred percent healed. The doctor also warned him it would be very easy for Tony to get sick if he doesn't take good care of himself.

Gibbs remembers shortly after Tony married and started a family of his own his lungs would occasionally remind him how weak and vulnerable his life really is. It bothered the younger man so much that one day he decided to do something about it.

Gibbs walks into the living room and heads for his desk. He sits down in the chair and opens a drawer. He stares at the big manila envelope inside it. Tony had given it to him a couple of weeks after little Tony was born. He just stares at it for a few seconds. He really didn't need to open it because he already knows what was inside it and hopes he never has to use it.

 _ **A Little Over Two Years Ago…**_

 _They were all at the cabin. He had known something was up the moment McGee, Delilah, Abby and Burt made excuses to take all the kids into town. He was sitting in his favorite rocking chair holding his newest grandchild. Both Tony and Zoe sat down next to him. He could always tell when Tony had something very important to tell him because the younger man wouldn't make eye contact with him and he also looked very nervous._

 _Finally…it was he who had to start the conversation, "Okay…DiNozzo what's on your mind or am I going to have to ask your wife?"_

 _Tony smiles at Zoe and then smiles at him, "Gibbs…I…I…Zoe and me…we want to ask you something."_

 _Gibbs waits but he could see Tony is still having trouble. "DiNozzo are you going to say it or am I going to have to guess what it is?"_

 _Tony takes a deep breath, "Sorry Gibbs…we were wondering if…if anything ever happens to us would you take over guardianship of our children?"_

 _Gibbs stops rocking and stares at the both of them before he ask, "What about Zoe's parents?"_

 _Tony looks at Zoe. She was the one who answer his question, "Gibbs…I love my parents but they are not in the position to take over the care of two small children. I have not told anyone yet but my father was just diagnosed with early stages of Alzheimer. I can't…ask my mother to take over the care of two small children when she is going to have to take care of my father…I just can't."_

 _Tony waits until he knew his wife was finished before he says, "Gibbs…you know my father is out of the question. Both Zoe and I have thought and talked about this for a while. We think you would be the best one to be the guardian of our children if anything should ever happen to both of us."_

" _What about Abby and Burt…or…Tim and Delilah? They love your kids and your kids do love them too."_

" _Yes…our kids do love them…but our little ones love you even more. And to answer your question…yes…we did think about them and we did have a talk with Abby, Burt, McGee and Delilah but we still think you would be the best one to be their guardian."_

 _The two younger people waited for his answer. Finally he says, "I am very flattered that you think that highly of me. That being said…what happens if I just get too old to take care of them?"_

 _Both Tony and Zoe smiles but it was Tony who spoke up, "If that does happen we are pretty sure you will have help from both Abby and McGee. We have talked to them already and they agree you would be the best one for our children but Abby and McGee said they would always be there for you and our kids if they are ever needed."_

" _Okay…I will do it but I am warning the both of you that you better never put me in that situation because no matter how much I would love to have your little ones with me they really belong with you and Zoe. Do I make myself clear…DiNozzo?"_

 _Tony stared at his wife and just grinned._

 _ **Back to the present…**_

"Grump…ee?"

Gibbs closes the drawer. He turns and looks at the little boy and could tell the little boy was upset about something. "Tony…what's the matter?"

The little boy moves a little closer. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he says, "Grump..ee I…I sorry."

Gibbs saw what the problem was. There was wet area in the front of the little boy's pajama bottoms. He smiles just a little and tells his grandson it is okay. He takes the little boy into the bathroom and cleans him up. As Gibbs is dressing the little boy, the child asks, "Grumpee…do you think mommy and daddy will be mad at me for wetting…bed?"

"No…I don't. You have been doing such a good job. You haven't been feeling well. It was just an accident and accidents happen. They won't be angry."

That seemed to make the little boy feel better.

"Grump…ee…can I see…daddy?"

"Your daddy had a very rough night…why don't we let him sleep a little longer? Are you hungry?"

The little boy shakes his head. Gibbs picks the little boy up and carries him into the kitchen. He makes him some pancakes and hopes this helps him to forget his little accident but it doesn't work. Gibbs finally breaks down and takes the little boy upstairs to see his daddy. The father is still asleep. Gibbs holds the little boy in his arms for a few minutes. Little Tony just stares at his daddy and finally turns to his grandfather and tells him he is okay now. They can go downstairs.

The adult Tony slept most of the day, while Gibbs and little Tony spend the day together. Gibbs took the little boy grocery shopping and then to the park for a little while. He spends the rest of the day playing games and reading a book to his grandson. He didn't want to go too far from the house just incase the adult Tony needs him…

 _ **Day Three…**_

Gibbs wakes up around six and the house was quiet. He thought about going back to sleep but decides against it. He needs to check on his two houseguests. He checks on little Tony first and sees the little boy is still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Gibbs heads upstairs to check on the boy's father. Tony is also sleeping. Gibbs can still hear the wheezing. It sounds about the same as yesterday. He reaches out and places his hand on the younger man's forehead. He is relieved to not feel any fever and was not surprise to see a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Gibbs (cough) we've got to stop meeting like this. Zoe (cough, cough) is going to get a little suspicious."

Gibbs grins and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"About the same. How is my son (cough, cough) doing? Is the molars finally in?"

"He is doing much better than you. I think his teething problem is just about over. I just wish I could say the same about your cold."

The father smiles when he hears Gibbs' words. It was nice to hear Gibbs admit that he was worried about him. He always knew Gibbs cared about him but it was still nice to hear it from the older man.

"Zoe called last night. She wanted to check on you two. I told her you were both doing find and DiNozzo you better not make a liar out of me."

Tony just smiles.

"Are you up for a shower?"

Tony smiles, "Why…do I smell that bad?"

Gibbs grins, "Let's just say the room stinks and leave it at that."

"Yah…I think I can. Maybe it will help me feel a little better if I take a nice hot shower."

"Good…I need to put some fresh sheets on your bed."

By the time Tony was finished, the bed was changed and Gibbs had breakfast waiting for him.

Tony sits down and looks at the tray, "Sorry Gibbs…but I am not sure if I can eat all of this."

"DiNozzo…I am not given you a choice. You are going to eat something or else I will sic your two year old on you."

As Tony sits back against the bed frame, Gibbs places the tray on his lap. On the tray were a soft-boiled egg, some toast, a glass of orange juice and a cup of hot tea with lemon in it. "Your meds are on the tray. When I come back you better have most of this gone." Before Gibbs left the room he turns on the TV and hands Tony the remote.

Downstairs Gibbs made himself some breakfast. When he is finished he decides to start laundry. Little Tony pokes his head inside the room, "Morn…ne Grump…ee."

Gibbs smiles as he says. "Morning to you too. Let me finish putting the laundry into the wash machine and I will make you some breakfast. Okay?"

The little boy walks over and looks at what Gibbs is putting into the machine. "Daddy's sheets? Did daddy have a…a ac…ce…ce…dent?"

Gibbs grins as starts the machine up. He knew yesterday it bothered the little boy that he had wet the bed. Gibbs was so glad the little boy's father wasn't around to hear his little white lie that he was about to tell, "Yes…your daddy had an accident."

"You…mad at my daddy?"

"No…your daddy is sick and he couldn't help himself. Let's keep this between ourselves…okay?"

The little boy smiles, "Okay."

Gibbs walks over to the sink and washes his hands, "What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Eggs…toast…ts…juice…like daddy?"

Gibbs knows the little boy must have been talking with his daddy before he came into the room. He places the little boy into his highchair. "How do you want your egg?"

"Hard round..."

Gibbs grins because he knows it was little Tony's way of saying he wants his egg hard-boiled. When the food is ready he sets it on the table in front of child. The little boy ate everything on his plate and he was a little chatterbox through the whole thing. After breakfast Gibbs takes the toddler into the bedroom and helps him to get dressed. Zoe calls a few minutes later and Gibbs hands the phone to the little boy so he can talk with his mommy for a little while.

The adult Tony slept most of the afternoon while Gibbs and little Tony spent their time in the basement. Little Tony was helping his grandfather sand the dresser.

 _ **Day Four…**_

Tony slept most of the morning. Around noon, Tony woke up and he seems to be feeling a little better. He had not coughed in the last couple of hours. Gibbs talks him into joining them downstairs to watch a little TV. Tony picks up his blanket and pillow and lies down on the couch. He smiles when he sees his little boy. Gibbs had gone into the kitchen to get them something to eat. When he returns he finds Tony trying to explain to his son why the movie doesn't have any color in it.

Gibbs hands Tony a bowl of soup and tells them both, "Don't believe your daddy, the old black and white western movies are the best."

Tony smiles and says, "After the old black and white Humphrey Bogart movies…right my little man?"

The little boy looks at both his Grump…ee and then his daddy. The little boy knows what they want him to do but he doesn't want to hurt their feelings so he finally smiles and says, "LEGO colored movies…best."

Both Tony and Gibbs look at each other and laugh.

Gibbs picks the little boy up and kisses him on the cheek. "You are so right. How did we forget about the LEGO movies? They are the best!"

 _ **Day Fifth…**_

Early the next morning, the first thing Gibbs did was check on both his houseguest. Little Tony was still asleep. Next he went upstairs…the adult Tony had had a peaceful night and finally managed to get some sleep without coughing. Gibbs decides to leave him sleeping. He heads down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and read the newspaper.

A few minutes later, little Tony pocks his head inside the room. He looks at his Grump…ee for a few seconds before he asked, "Is daddy…bet…ter?"

"Yes…your daddy is much better but why don't we let him sleep just a little longer?" Little Tony moves closer to his grandfather so he can place him in his highchair. A couple of minutes later, Gibbs sets a bowl of Cocoa Puffs with some milk and a cup of juice in front of the child.

"Would you like some toast with that?"

The little boy shakes his head and picks up his spoon as he begins eating his cereal. Gibbs sits down to finish his coffee and read his newspaper. Seconds later he notices the little boy staring at his newspaper. He smiles as he thumbs through and finds the comics section. He folds it up and places it in front of the child. Little Tony favorites are Peanuts and Garfield.

The child points to the Peanuts comics and asks, "What say?"

"Well…let's see," Gibbs begins to read the comics to the little boy. He always loves this time with his grandson. The little boy always asked questions and giggled through most of it even though he didn't understand it.

When Gibbs was finally finished, the little boy ask, "Grump…ee…can see my daddy now?"

Gibbs walks to the counter and picks up the monitor. He can see the boy's father was starting to wake up, "Why don't you help me make him some breakfast. What do you think your daddy might like to eat?"

A little while later, Tony was lying in the bed trying to decide if he wants to get up or not. He sits up when Gibbs wearing an apron enters the room with a tray full of food. Tony couldn't help but smile because right behind Gibbs is his little boy who was wearing a small apron and carrying a plastic glass of orange juice. The little boy was spilling most of it. Gibbs sets the tray down in front of his sick houseguest. Gibbs turns and takes the now half full orange juice from the little boy hands and sets it on the tray.

Gibbs smiles as Tony eyes grew big when he sees all the food. There were chocolate pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and hot tea with lemon. Tony smiles as he says, "I am hungry but I am not sure I can eat everything."

"DiNozzo…I don't want any of this food to go to waste."

The little boy stares at his daddy, "You bet…ta listen to Grump…ee. You eat so you get better. We can go to park and play."

As Tony began to eat he couldn't help notice that both Gibbs and his son were watching his ever move. He stops eating and looks at them both. Gibbs finally gets the message and smiles. He quickly picks up the little boy, "Come on squirt…let's go clean up the kitchen and give your daddy some peace and quiet while he eats."

Almost an hour later, Zoe calls to check on her two boys. She is very pleased to find out that they are both doing well. She talks with both of them for a little while. Tony even manages to talk with his little girl and Zoe sent him a picture of little Abby in her flower girl dress.

Around noon, Brad Pitt decides to stop by. Gibbs had called him earlier and asked if he could check on Tony. While the doctor was examining Tony, Gibbs and little Tony were downstairs watching TV. A little later Brad enters the room.

Gibbs smiles, "Well…how is he doing?"

Brad smiles, "I think the worst is over. He just needs a little more rest."

Little Tony runs to the doctor. Brad reaches down and picks him up, "How's my little buddy doing? I heard you have some teeth coming through."

Little Tony opens his mouth to show him, "They here now. Doctor Brad…is daddy better now? Can see daddy?"

"Yes…you can go see him."

The little boy squirms until the doctor put him down and seconds later he was gone from the room.

Brad grins at Gibbs, "You must have had your hands full with those two?"

The older man smiles and says, "It wasn't too bad. So…DiNozzo is over with it?"

"Just about…Gibbs…I know I don't have to tell you this because this is not the first time but make sure he continues to take care of himself. Remind him to see me in a week or so."

"I will." Gibbs saw the good doctor to the door. He heads upstairs to check on his houseguests. He finds the father and son watching TV together. He decides to leave them alone. He heads back down stairs.

For the rest of the week things went pretty smoothly. A couple of times, Tony took his little boy to the neighborhood park while Gibbs worked in the basement.

On Friday night, after Tony put his son to bed he called Zoe. When he was finished he heads downstairs to the basement. He found Gibbs finishing his work on one of the dresser. He sits down on the workhorses.

"Gibbs…Zoe and I want to thank you for putting up with me and my son."

"You don't have to thank me it's what families are for."

"Thanks anyway…I…I just had a long talk with Zoe. I…have decided not to take the position. We don't want to take our children away from the family they love and know."

Gibbs was relieved but tried not to show it, "Are you sure? You may never get that chance again."

Tony smiles, "Yah…I am sure. I will tell Vance this coming Monday. I am really am not worried about getting another offer. Vance had already told me if I didn't take this one I will have to wait for the next opening. I can wait."

Gibbs walks over to the shelf and gets the bourbon and two masons jars. It was now time to celebrate…

 _ **Day Sixth…**_

Early the next morning, Tony had both he and his son's go bags packed. Zoe was supposed to be coming by in an hour or so to pick them up. Tony was sitting in the living room with little Tony on his lap. They were both watching TV.

Gibbs walks into the living room and hands Tony a cup of coffee and the little boy a glass of juice. As Gibbs is sitting down in the recliner his cellphone rings. When he is finished with the call he tells Tony that Zoe will be here in fifteen minutes.

Little Tony stands up on the couch and turns to his father and says, "Don't…don't worry Daddy…when mommy here I…I won't tell mommy about our a…a ac…ce…ce…dents."

Tony looks surprised as he asks his little boy, "What accidents?"

Little Tony looks at his Grumpee for help. Gibbs almost spits his coffee out.

Tony looks at Gibbs and asks, "Is there something I need to know before Zoe gets here?"

Gibbs just laughs…

I hope you enjoyed. Should I continues these stories or not?


End file.
